Not So Ultimate, Are You?
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: We all know of Shadow's infamous phrase of, "I'm the Ultimate Life-form", but it seems like Amy Rose has heard it enough times. So, she gives him one of her infamous rants. But, just who is the ultimate one? (Not to be taken serious!) One-Shot for October 2014


**Hello, fellow readers and writers alike. I haven't had much time to write with all the schoolwork that piles up during the week, but I think I can at least manage a one-shot. And I'll be trying to get one out at least every month, if not, every other month. Just to keep you guys entertained. So, here's one for October 2014. I might bring out a Halloween one, too… Who knows…**

* * *

><p><em>x*Not So Ultimate, Are You?*x<em>

Shadow didn't know what to think at this point. The raging female in front of him was still screaming, though it only started a minute ago, and already he was tuning her out. The crimson-streaked male didn't know what he did to get this 'lecture' - if you will - because he could've they were just conversing seconds before…

"Are you even listening to me, Shadow?!"

"Not really…" came his reply. The jade-shaded glare intensified at this and the pink female became angrier, if such a thing was possible.

"How _dare_ you sit here and ignore me?! You know, that's another one of your problem, you inconsiderate-"

And let the tune-out resume. Anyway, before the female in front of him and decided to blow her top, he had merely stopped by to chat with her - even going to the lengths of complimenting the girl's newly acquired taste in fashion. Yet, here Shadow was, getting yelled at because he made the mistake of saying his all-too-famous line of _"I'm the Ultimate Life-form…" _and you substitute the rest. Of course, he didn't just come out with it, but when the girl mentioned his line of work was too 'dangerous for him', he had the audacity to say it.

And apparently too many times in her company.

"SHADOW!" Amy yelled his name to high heavens as the male continued to ignore her, "Stop being such a _jerk_ and listen to someone else other than yourself for once!" she shouted.

"…How am I being a jerk?" he questioned slowly. Though, he was made to be all things perfect and more, when with her, it seemed everything was a flawless mistake.

He wasn't supposed to make mistakes.

"You dare ask? For one, you haven't listened to a word I've said, and you didn't again right after I caught the first time!" the pink female clarified, her arms were crossed indefinitely as Shadow's done many times before.

He had to admit, her glare _was_ a little intimidating.

…Even just a little.

"See?! You're doing it now!"

"Well, who said I had to sit here and hear you tell me how much of a jerk I am when I don't listen, yet I've asked questioned by what you meant. And on a further note, if I haven't heard a word you've said, I wouldn't have responded when I did. Now tell me, where exactly is this heading or can we go back to out conversation from earlier?" Shadow spoke so fast it even amazed him. And confused Amy as she stood there speechless and mouth agape.

How's it feel to have your own argument thrown back in your face? He silently questioned Amy in his head.

It took a minute, but Amy finally got over her wave of shock to calm down a bit, "What I was really trying to say was that you can't use your acclaimed title to assure you can handle anything." she said softly. The blaze in her eyes had diminished and she was a normal creature again.

"Amy, if I couldn't handle my own _job_, I would've left by now. And my so-called acclaimed title is not just as is, but what I am. I was designed to-"

"To be capable of many things but my powers are at limited restrictions. Therefore, it does not mean I cannot perform duties triple the ordinary being, but rather I can do them until a certain strain is afflicted upon me." Amy mocked in his usual monotone voice, having known word for word what was next in his speech.

"…Right."

"You've told me the same thing countless times Shadow. Just stop throwing it in my face every time I say something is too dangerous for you. As a friend of mine, it is _my_ duty to be concerned for you and what you do and how it could possible affect you." the pink hedgehog recited her own speech to get her point across.

And this was responded to with an eye roll. It took every fiber in her body to blow up again.

"You don't need to be concerned for me. If I really needed help, I'd ask for it, otherwise, save your little 'friendship speech' for someone who needs it."

And she lost it.

"You…You JERK! How could you?! I show concern and you tell me to give off to someone else like you're any better? You know, I'm just so _**tired**_ of you going, 'Oh, I'm the Ultimate Life-form', 'Yeah, I'm the Ultimate Life-form', _Ultimate Life-form_, _**Ultimate Life-form! **_If you can bleed like the rest of us, you're no more ultimate than a stupid cat-"

Amy stopped and looked at what was stopping her rant. Placed upon her lips, was one gloved finger that did not belong to her, but the male in front of her. And the glare he was giving her rivaled the intensity of her own - or what had been the intensity of it - as he spoke in a dark, menacing tone.

"It's one thing to question the overuse of my title, but to go beyond that and say I'm as ordinary as a cat, no less than being stupid, and compare with it?" He leaned in closer, as Amy visibly shook in her rooted place, but a smirk suddenly sprouted on his face, "Were I as ultimate as a stupid cat, how is so much fear in your very being now? Could a stupid cat do this to you?"

Amy's face flushed red as she threw his accursed finger away from her face.

"You…You…"

"How does it feel to have your own argument thrown back in your face?" There. He said it alone. Now what, pinky?

"Well, I'll go ask that ultimately stupid cat then ask you, 'cause you're still not as 'ultimate' as you say. So, go back to risking your life with a job and I'll be sure to drop off a bag of kitty litter when I stop by Sonics' house." and with that, the pink female marched off with a flip of the hair, a girlish 'hmph' and a swish of the hips in her walk. The male stared after her.

He was speechless.

His mouth was agape.

That girl actually threw the argument in _his_ face…

….Oh, the irony of it all….

* * *

><p><strong>For any who are confused, Amy was referring to Sonic being the 'stupid cat' and saying that Shadow was no better than him. Basically insulting him in her own way. Hope you enjoy it! (This wasn't meant to be taken literal in any way!)<strong>

**Until next time… -D.A.K**


End file.
